Lament of the Soul
by Kage Kitsune
Summary: The Sequel to Darkness Falls. The long awaited one if you really wanted it. I suppose it could stand alone,but not well. Katan's soul and body were seperated, and Rosiel is mad. More plots are brewing and a new boy is on the streets. New pairings, new evi
1. Chapter 1

Finally, the long awaited (Don't kill me…) Sequel to Darkness Falls! Yes, I am finally writing it! And trying to catch up on things…it's a 3 day weekend. Than one full day of school, and 3 half days due to finals. So I'm in nervous/good mood. Hence, I'm writing! Yes…wonderful writing. Well than. Enjoy this. If you don't, I'm beating you up! J/k. Lol.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Hitana and a few other of the original characters thrown it! That's it!! Save for my own original characters. So yeah…::coughs nervously:: That's it!

Notes: : : means thinking

"How long has it been?" Rosiel asked stretching out a bit and then glared at his second in command and heir to the throne, a boy with silver hair and violet eyes.

"2 months sir…" The boy answered a bit nervously.

"Well then." Rosiel said standing up sighing and got down off his throne. "I suppose I should go check on my dear Cherubim. He may need me for something." Rosiel walked out of the throne room stretching a bit more again.

"That's right Rosiel. He does need your help. Whether you'll be able to give it to him though Is another matter." The boy said with a smirk on his face.

:I feel…lost…I can't….my thoughts…fragments….gone…:

Chapter 1: Lament of the Soul

"Sir Zaphikel. Isn't someone bound to notice that he's missing?" Raziel asked nervously trying to be calm and collected while pouring some tea into a glass.

"Of course they will." Zaphikel said with a smile on his face. "But, by the time we're finished, no one will notice it was us."

"If you're sure…"

"I am Raziel. There's nothing to worry about." Raziel let out a small and shaky sigh.

"Alright…if you say so…"

"I do. This project will be carried out just fine." Zaphikel said smirking and taking a sip of his eat.

"The soul is a very curious thing. They say you know, that the angels don't have souls, but in truth they do."

"Huh?"

"You see Kato. The angel does have a soul, there's just a minor difference between angel and human souls."

"Which is?"

"The human soul was not chained down by thoughts of complete purity. The angel's soul was. Chained down and brainwashed by the savior known as God."

"You shouldn't say that…"

"They casted you away from breaking these chains! They did it to Alexiel to!"

"Still. Calm down."

"You've gone soft Kira." Kira opened his eyes looking up at Michael that laid on top of him.

"All the same." Kira answered to his red haired lover.

"Get a room." Kato answered leaning on the bed Kira and Michael were laying on. "I still want to know what you did with Mudo."

"He said he would be here later…he might still feel a bit awkward coming over here after the break up." Kira said kissing Michael on the neck and resting in his embrace.

"Well how do you expect? 4 days after your anniversary more or less!" Kato said glaring at Kira, but realized there was no point. Kira wasn't paying attention, the only thing in his mind going on right now was make out with Michael until they both ran out of breath and could make out no more.

"Sorry I'm late…" Setsuna answered in a low whisper walking into the room looking at the floor. Even though he was dating Kato now, he still really hadn't gotten used to Kira and Michael being together.

"It's fine, get over here." Kato ordered him.

Setsuna nodded walking over to Kato and sat down in front him.

Kato wrapped his arms around Setsuna pulling him down to rest against himself.

"Good boy." Kato said lustfully and starts sucking on his neck.

"Ka, Kato!" Setsuna said quickly trying to pull away a bit. He was also still embarrassed making out in front of Kira. Even if it had been 2 months sense they broke up, Setsuna was more of a mess than anything. His wounds had yet to heal.

"I don't know why I put up with you." Kato said letting Setsuna go.

"Neither do I." Setsuna rolled his eyes and sat down next to Kato.

"Than don't."

"Fine I won't."

"Good, than I'll go." Setsuna stood up walking out of the room. He had, had enough. He never wanted to break up with Kira. He still cared for Kira dearly, and though he also cared for Kato somewhat, it would never compare to the love he felt for Kira. That was over now though. There was no room left in Kira's heart for Setsuna. It all belonged to Michael now.

Setsuna walked across the street and headed down the sidewalk going no where inparticular.

"You guys fight worse than a married couple." Kira said between breaths of making out with Michael.

"So what's it to you?" Kato shot at him without thinking.

Kira went silent and Michael's lips found Kira's and silenced them completely.

"How long until Rosiel finds out that Katan has been taken?" A cloaked figure in complete black, a cloth mask over his face save for his eyes asked the blonde haired boy.

"It'll be awhile. He still hasn't even left Heaven yet."

"Good. When he returns, inform the others." The blonde nodded and started walking away. "Oh and Raphael?"

The angel stopped and looked back up to the cloaked man.

"What?"

"Don't forget. What's been said and done here, does not leave this spot."

"Yeah yeah. We'll see Sandalphon." Raphael walked down the long path headed towards the castle in Atziluth.

"You will remember Raphael, or you will die." With that said the cloaked angel faded into the shadows of the high heaven.

:I don't quite understand what's going on…: Katan thought to himself looking around. :I'm here….yet I'm not. And when I speak…no words come out, I just think…my physical form has been taken from me.: He looked around and smiled a bit at the area he had walked into. It was a garden, one with water running through it, and flowers on both sides of the lake. It was very beautiful. The sun in this place was a twilight, not quite raising or setting, giving the sky a purple hue. Katan let out a small sigh taking it all in. It was very beautiful…

He laid down on his back in the grass relaxing. He was at peace. Peace it had taken him so long to find. The same peace that he had when he was in one of Rosiel's embraces. That so rare feeling that he could barely remember anymore. The feeling of being loved, of being wanted and needed. All of his emotions and senses swirled together. The garden stayed the same though even as he drifted into the dreams that only madness could bring.

"How long do we keep him?" A boy with black hair and violet eyes asked his master.

Uriel turned a curious look to the boy.

"Until Zaphikel asks for him to be released." the boy nodded a bit and stared at the glowing sphere they had placed the soul into.

"It just seems a bit wrong…" He said looking back up at Uriel frowning. "Don't you think so? He wasn't even supposed to die yet…not now…"

"My dear Hitana." Uriel said with a small smile on his face and walked over to him wrapping one arm around his shoulders. "You've much to learn. So very much to learn."

"I guess…" Hitana answered still frowning at the sphere. "I just don't see why we need to hurt him…when you're after the one he's in love with."

"Because, if we hold Katan hostage. Than Lord Rosiel will become angry. And if he becomes angry, this gives us the chance to take the throne back over. Katan will get Rosiel back to himself, and we'll once again have control of Heaven."

"….." Hitana looked up a solemn look on his face. "Something's going to mess up. This plan won't work. And you and Zaphikel will be the ones cleaning it up…while Raziel and I end up paying for it."

"Hitana, Hitana. I think it's time you went to bed."

"Yes sir." Hitana bowed gently and headed off to his room.

"Doll." Doll turned around and looked at Uriel.

"Yes master?"

"…Place the herb into his water near his bed. It's time my angel went into the human world and started his work."

"Yes my lord." Doll bowed and followed Hitana to his room.

"Beware world. Soon walks the Messiah. They say it is Setsuna Mudo, Alexiel….,but I will asure them. Hitana will prove quite different." With that said he looked back to the sphere. "And they will all pay."

****

TBC

Okay…this story. See here, the one I'm writing, the one you just finished reading. I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S GOING ON OR WHERE IT'S LEADING UP TO! There! Now that, that is said and done. I wonder if this story will even barely scrape the greatness of my first one…just kidding! Lol. The first fanfic sucked. Hopefully this one will be a bit better. This first chapter is short…seriously, because I have no idea what I'm typing or doing…actually…at the moment, I'm a bit light headed…and rather hungry…I think I'll go look into that. Hope you enjoyed the story. See yeah around, read, enjoy, review, and have a nice day. Oh, and sorry in advance if this story sucks.


	2. Chapter 2

I've been sick and driven insane and so many other things. I myself keep lamenting over things again and again….I think I'm heading towards another big depression thing. Eh oh well. Anyway, you'll be happy to know that I'm updating this fanfic…duh you're reading the chapter….gomen. I'm out of it. Well than, enjoy the story. It's hopefully not to short, but no doubt sort enough. :Cries:

Warnings: Things are starting to get REALLY weird. I warn you, Setsuna's falling into a depression and things like that. So…with that in mind, you were warned.

Notes: means thinking

" " is normal talking

Note2: If anyone is wondering…Uriel somehow had his vocal cords healed in this fanfic…..yeah….:Coughs nervously and walks off:

Disclaimer: I only own Hitana. Hitana's my little baby. :snickers hugging him: The rest is all property of Kaori Yuki. Please enjoy. Tetsuya is also mine.

Ch,2: Lament of the Soul

"Hey, hey, hey. It's my favorite customer." A man with orange hair and a black top hat spoke as Setsuna walked into the bar. Twilight Shadows, where good and evil both could walk together in salvation.

"Hey." He muttered sitting down on a bar stool. The bar tender, Matse Mahtd. He claimed to be a friend of Kira's and frankly, he was the only one left he could talk to.

"So than, how are you today? Same problems?" He asked resting his chin in his hands, elbows on the bar counter.

"Worse." Set said sighing heavily. "I care so much about Kira…why can't he see that?"

Matse was silent for a few minutes staring at him for awhile. He smiled gently at the boy and turned to grab a glass.

"The normal?"

"Yeah."

"I'll tell you what." Maste said pouring Setsuna's drink and handing it to him. "Stop worrying about Kira. Seems to be he's got a boot up his ass."

Setsuna stared at this glass looking at the dark red liquid in his cup. Only in Twilight Shadows could set get this stuff being under age.

"I really don't think that'll work…I always worry about Kira."

Maste smiled.

"Let him go and I'll set you up with a good friend of mine."

Setsuna looked up at this.

"What are you talking about?"

"Do it. Ignore Kira and meet my friend Tetsuya. I promise, he'll be nothing like you've ever experienced."

Setsuna thought for a moment than finally nodded.

"….Okay. I'll see Kira only during our battles. It's not like he calls me much now anyway."

Matse smiled more and Setsuna took a swing from his drink. He put the glass back down and let out a small sigh of relief as the drink went to work on his nervous.

"Good?" Matse asked curiously even though Setsuna knew he already knew the answer.

"As always." Setsuna answered licking what remained off his lips. "Who'd of thought that human blood, could taste so good?" He asked going into a bit of a daze.

"Only Cain and his followers can answer that." Matse replied grabbing Setsuna's glass and beginning to refill it. This boy would prove very useful of his part. Now to just get Tetsuya to agree.

Hitana winced and let out a small groan pulling his covers closer. To many things were flashing across his mind. To many images.

"NO!" Hitana sat up in bed covered in a cold sweat. He took a deep breath trying to study himself, but found he could barely get any air in his lungs. Gasping he grabbing his water and drank the entire glass in one gulp.

"Hitana?"

The lights in his room flickered on and Hitana's head snapped up meeting Uriel's gentle gaze.

"Another nightmare?" He asked soothingly closing the door and than walking over to the bed.

Hitana nodded grabbing his pillow for comfort. Uriel smiled at this and took a seat down on the bed pulling Hitana into a relaxing embrace.

Hitana was like the son he never had, doll the lover he always wanted. In Hades he could remain and be happy, but as it always seemed for Uriel, fate had other plans.

He let out a small sigh stroking Hitana's hair a bit trying to get him to relax.

"Are you ready to tell me about the nightmares?" He asked in a father like tone trying not to scare Hitana, which was something very easily done.

"You wouldn't understand…" Hitana muttered under his breath. The same exact words he always told Uriel. Always the same.

"Why?" He asked as always.

"Because." Hitana replied as he always did. "You only love me half-heartedly."

This talk had happened hundreds of times before, but this time Uriel wanted an answer before his beloved little angel was taken to the physical plane. He would usually let it end here, but no, not this time.

"Hitana. How can you say that?" He asked trying to keep his temper in check.

"Because…." The boy choked back a few sobs. "You're getting rid of me."

Uriel's eyes widened in complete shock.

"Who told you that!" He demanded.

Hitana flinched pulling away from Uriel quickly. Hitana had done nothing wrong, but by nature was always shy and blaming himself for everything.

"N, no! No one told me…you forget….I'm not like others….my dreams…." He started shaking and his grip on the pillow tightened. "I swear I'm only telling you what I saw in my dreams."

Uriel sighed and uttered a small curse. The boy having been beaten for knowing things he shouldn't in the human world was easily scared and hard to calm after frightened.

"Please…you have to believe me! You believed me before!" He cried out hugging his pillow closer.

"Shh." He grabbed Hitana and was forced to drag him back into his arms, a smile on his face. "It's okay. I do believe you." He went on coaxing him. "When you do leave though." He whispered and than went silent choosing his words carefully before going on. "Do not worry. Follow what you think is right and do it."

Hitana nodded slowly and began to relax in Uriel's embrace. After all. When would be the next time he'd ever be near his Lord and Father Uriel?

"Lord Zaphikel." Raziel called out looking around his mater's room. He let out a small sigh seeing him no where and headed back towards the door. Just as he was about to walk through the door though, it slammed shut causing Raziel to fall back onto his butt.

"BOO!" Zaphikel yelled out happily while laughing and dancing around in a circle. "Hello Raziel!"

"Lord Zaphikel!" Raziel groaned sitting up and rubbing his temples. Zaphikel was really starting to get on his nerves.

Zaphikel kept on laughing and walked over to his desk. He sat down in it and smiled brightly at his little angel.

"Now. What is it that you wanted?" He asked calmly as though what had just happened a few minutes ago never did.

Raziel let out a small sigh and got to his feet brushing himself off.

"I received word from Doll. Hitana will be sent to the human world before the human morning."

"Hmm…I do have to wonder though. The boy is quite soft and shy…."

"Actually." Raziel cut into Zaphikel's thoughts. "Uriel gave Hitana a special power up. Doll said he'll be able to perform his tasks easily."

"Hmm….well I guess there's nothing to worry about." Zaphikel mused resting his head in both hands. :Though the boy is shy and soft, is spirit is strong. I do hope Uriel's "Power up" will even affect the boy.:

Raziel nodded to him and with a small bow headed towards the door.

"Oh, and Raziel." Raziel stopped at the door and looked to his master.

"Yes Lord Zaphikel?" He asked.

"The outfit you have on today makes you look rather cute." He said as though he had hundreds of times.

"Eh, Lo, Lord Zaphikel!" Raziel screamed out blushing. It was true, he was wearing a different outfit than normal, but that was because Zaphikel had destroyed his other ones. He was borrowing one of his friends right now, which more or less looked like a human's private school boy uniform. The top looked like the top of a Chinese kimono almost and the pants normal slacks. The shirt a dark blue with a gold trim, pants also a dark blue matching the shirt.

Zaphikel started laughing seeing the blush on Raziel's face.

"It suits you quite well."

"Lord Zaphikel! Go do some work!" He yelled back, the only thing he knew he could really say, and nearly ran out of the room slamming the door shut behind himself.

"Than again…" Zaphikel thought out loud. "Those long pants and shirt sleeves cover up those cut legs and ass you have."

"As the ruler of Heaven I can leave whenever I want." Rosiel said his eyes narrowed at the gate keeper.

"Y, yes, but it-" the gate keeper stammered, but was cut off by Rosiel. The ache in Rosiel's heart continued to grow and he deeply wanted to see his Katan again. His purplish blue haired beauty. The one that meant the most to him.

"I do not take disobediences lightly." He said growling. "No one, not even God himself will keep me away from Katan. Do you understand?" The inorganic angel asked grabbing the gate keeper by the chin. "No one." He ripped the angel's head off and threw it onto the ground.

Rosiel smiled at his hand work and walked through the gate. He was going home and this time, he wasn't coming back without Katan.

"Not again." Raphael sighed glaring at the blood stains on the ground and the head that had been carelessly thrown across the ground. Sighing again he walked over to the body and started to clean up Rosiel's mess. :The third one this month.: He thought to himself with a sigh. "Why can't he just tell the gate keeper where he's going, why, and a good estimate of when he'll be back! That's all they ask for!" The angel of wind screamed while picking up the mess.

Not only was it wrong though to do something like this. It was getting to be harder and harder to find gate keeper replacements!

****

TBC

I think this chapter is a bit longer than the first one. Not by much though, eh. Who knows. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, I'll try and update soon again. See yeah than.

Nasakea:Sticks tongue out: Maybe……

Sesshys Desire: Lol. Well, actually, there's a reason for that. And it's just starting to show why in this chapter. Hope you like.

Well, you're the only two who've reviewed so far. Enjoy, Have fun, good days. Pray or hope I update faster than I have been lately. :walks off: Have good days until than!


End file.
